


That Ultra-Kind of Love, Never Walk Away From

by Nightwing11



Series: Fly Me To The Moon [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Poe Dameron, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing11/pseuds/Nightwing11
Summary: "And then Finn was going to pop the question and pray to every deity under, in, and above the sky that Poe would say yes.But, of fucking course, Poe’s schedule hadn’t agreed."Basically, pure Stormpilot fluff and a marriage proposal.





	That Ultra-Kind of Love, Never Walk Away From

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So sorry it's been.... I'm not even going to look at how long it's been. Between work stuff and script writing and a really, really bad anxiety/depression year, I've definitely been neglecting my fic writing. I've got quite a few more stories to tell in this AU (and some non AU Stormpilot, as well as a big multichapter Stucky story in the works) so hopefully you'll be seeing more consistent work from me. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for you patience and understanding. And, since I feel really bad leaving you with so much angst for so long, have 3,000+ words of fluff.

Finn paced nervously outside as he waited for the barbeque chicken and corn-on-the-cob to finish grilling. One of the few advantages to his plan being completely and utterly fucked was the fact that, rather than simple sandwiches or food that would be lukewarm, at best, by the time they started the picnic, Finn could make Poe’s favorite meal: barbeque chicken, grilled corn-on-the-cob, potato wedges, rolls he made  _ from scratch _ , and a side salad with walnuts, fresh apples and strawberries (which Finn had gone to the damn Farmer’s Market to get because Poe  _ swore _ they tasted better than the ones at the store), and a homemade raspberry vinaigrette dressing. 

 

Of course, Finn also made Poe’s favorite dessert -  _ Borracho _ . And, though Finn wasn’t going to admit it, he may have stress baked a batch of chocolate chip cookies, funfetti cupcakes, and salted caramel fudge as well.

 

See, Finn had been planning for months,  _ months _ , to take Poe to Leia and Han’s little house up north, in the middle of nowhere. It was quiet and calm and secluded, the exact opposite of Los Angeles. And the daffodils grew like  _ crazy  _ up there, which made it absolutely beautiful. 

 

Best of all? It was the best spot for stargazing in the state, which never failed to bring the brightest smile to Poe’s face. 

 

So, Finn was going to make Poe take a weekend off and go there, where he’d fix a picnic to eat while they were stargazing.

 

And then Finn was going to pop the question and pray to every deity under, in, and above the sky that Poe would say yes. 

 

But,  _ of fucking course _ , Poe’s schedule hadn’t agreed. He was nominated for an Oscar for “Don’t Ask,” meaning he had to restart the press trail and the director for “Nightwing” had called him in for a group of reshoots before the movie premiered in four months (and Poe was about to start the press tour for that as well). And, thus, he was confined to the greater Los Angeles area for the foreseeable future. (And Poe had been almost as devastated as Finn when Lando had given him the news.)

 

Now yes, Finn could wait and keep his original plan. But he was tired of it getting pushed back and with Poe’s career who knew when they’d be able to sneak away.

 

And Finn? He was ready to call Poe his fianceé, original proposal idea be damned.

 

So, Finn had ordered 1000 daffodils and placed them all around a blanket he had laid out on the floor of the living room.

 

He had also bought one of those circular lamps that projects stars along the walls and ceilings, because he was giving Poe his stars, Hollywood and it's fucking terrible schedule could kiss his ass.

 

And he made Poe his favorite foods, because he didn’t give a flying  _ fuck  _ what People Magazine said, his boyfriend was allowed to have as much of a body fat percentage as he wanted.

 

(And, yeah, he knew that little shit was going to complain about “Finny,  _ no _ ! You know I can’t have potato wedges or rolls or champagne or pie! I have to stay in shape until filming is over.”)

 

Well, that asshole could get over it. Because Finn had spent hours on this dinner. And the wine was super expensive and Poe’s favorite, so he was having a cheat day and could get the fuck over it. (And if anyone said anything, Finn would just punch them in the face on Poe’s behalf.)

 

He checked the clock on the stove again, taking a deep breath and reminding himself that he had time to set everything up before Poe got home. 

* * *

 

 

Poe walked in from the garage, his mouth watering as the aroma from the kitchen hit him.

 

“Finny?” 

 

A crash and a curse came from the kitchen, Finn’s muttering growing louder as he walked out of the kitchen and towards Poe.

 

“Hey! Didn’t hear you pull in.”

 

“What, got another boyfriend you’re trying to sneak out?” 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Finn snarked back, arm snaking around Poe’s waist as he reeled him in for a warm kiss. 

 

Poe hummed, smiling against Finn’s lips. “Missed you so much,  _ Corazon." _

 

Finn rolled his eyes good naturedly. “You were gone for like, eight hours, Dameron.” 

 

“Well, not all of us have a secret boyfriend to keep us company.”

 

“Nope, you just have legions of adoring fans.” 

 

“I don’t know if there’s enough to justify a  _ legion _ .”  He looked around the room curiously. “Where’s BB?” 

 

“In her room.” 

 

“Why? She chew up your shoes again?”

 

“No. It’s because I have a surprise for you.” 

 

“Mmmm. You know those are my six favorite words, right?” Poe tightened his arms around Finn.

 

Finn snorted. “Yeah, I’ve figured that out.” He then kissed him quickly. “Go get changed and I can show you what it is.” 

 

“But that means I have to be away from you  _ again.”  _ Poe complained, kissing him once more.

 

Finn indulged him for a moment, letting Poe deepen the kiss before he finally broke away. “Okay, okay. Go.” He said amidst a slew of quick, chaste pecks. “Go, or I’m not giving you your surprise.” 

 

Poe sighed overdramatically before pulling away. “Fine.” 

 

Finn swatted him on the ass as he walked toward the stairs, earning a half-hearted glare from the older man as he hurried away. 

* * *

 

 

Poe came back downstairs a few minutes later, in much more comfortable sweatpants and t-shirt (and yeah, it was Finn’s t-shirt. Poe’s a sap, sue him.) 

 

Hearing noises from the living room, he headed that way. “Finn?”

 

“WAIT!” The older man shouted, causing Poe to freeze. Which, was a good thing, considering how Finn barrelled around the corner a moment later, smiling widely. 

 

Finn sidled up behind Poe, pressing himself against his back as his hands covered his boyfriend’s eyes as he guided him toward the living room.

 

“You’re not showing me a body, right?” 

 

“No, Poe. What the fuck?” Finn continued to mutter about Poe watching too many movies as they entered the living room. 

 

“Can I look yet?” 

 

“Just a second…..okay.” Finn lowered his hands away from Poe’s face. “Open your eyes.” 

 

Poe followed Finn’s command, his eyes widening as he took in the living room. It was brimming with daffodils. In the center of the room, where the couch and coffee table generally sat, there was large blanket covered with plates of food. 

 

Poe stepped forward absentmindedly, looking from side to side as he tried to take in as much of the room as possible. 

 

“Finn, I…” He stopped moving though he continued to look around the room. He swallowed loudly. “What is all this?”

 

Finn smiled softly, stepping up behind Poe. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on the older man’s shoulder. “I figured if I couldn’t take you to the cabin, I’d bring the cabin to you.” 

 

“Finn, there must be hundreds of flowers.” 

 

“A thousand, actually.” 

 

“You made my favorite dinner.” 

 

Finn hummed in acknowledgement, kissing Poe’s cheek. His lips brushed the other man’s skin as he smugly whispered, “And, there’s  _ Borracho _ in the kitchen.”

 

“You-” 

 

“Oh!” Finn said loudly, rapidly moving away from Poe. “There’s something else.” 

 

“What? Finn, no, I-”

 

The younger man was already at the light switch, flipping it off. With the room now shrouded in darkness, Poe could make out the stars the small circular lamp was projecting onto the walls and ceiling. 

 

“I…” Poe’s voice was strained with emotion as he stopped to clear it. “What is all this?”

 

“I know how bummed you were our trip didn’t work out. And you’ve been working so hard lately. I wanted to do something nice for you. ” Finn explained, making his way back over to Poe, resting a hand over his hip as he pulled him closer.

 

Poe’s voice cracked as his eyes took in the room once more. “You didn’t have to do all this.” He whispered quietly, turning back to Finn, looking at the man with a sense of wonder.

 

“I know.” Finn pressed a quick kiss against the corner of Poe’s mouth. “I wanted to. Let me take care of you, alright?” 

 

Poe nodded, moving forward to tuck his head into the crook of Finn’s neck. “What did I do to deserve you,  _ Corazon _ ?” 

 

“You deserve every good thing.” Finn whispered back, planting a kiss to the side of his head. 

* * *

 

After the food had been devoured (and, Finn was right about Poe’s flimsy protest of his directors being upset about his “cheat day.” However, a simple raised eyebrow from Finn had caused Poe to shrug, say “Fuck it” and dig in), the two laid side-by-side, Finn’s head resting on Poe’s chest as the actor pointed out all the constellations the lamp was projecting on the walls.

 

Finn closed his eyes, content to listen to the soothing sounds of Poe’s voice, the comforting rumble of his chest against his ear. And, for an innumerable time since their chance meeting at the dog park, Finn wondered how exactly he was lucky enough to call this man his. 

 

His hand grazed over his jean pocket, feeling the outline of the golden ring inside, a small smirk forming on his face. The nerves from earlier were almost completely nonexistent, but, then again, being in Poe’s presence had always calmed him, had always wrapped around him like a comforting blanket, chasing away his anxiety. 

 

Finn could picture the wedding. It’d be a small summer wedding at Han and Leia’s cabin, just like Poe had always wanted. He and Rey (who would, of course, be his best man) would wait while Han (no, probably Leia. Maybe both of them) walked Poe down the aisle to him. Luke would officiate and -

 

Finn was so lost in his imagining he hadn’t noticed Poe had stopped speaking. He opened his eyes and looked up at the other man, who was smiling fondly at him, eyes soft and warm.

 

“Tired?” Poe asked, running a hand through Finn’s hair.

 

“Nah. Just thinking.”   
  


“Oh. About your secret boyfriend?” Poe teased, earning himself a sharp poke from Finn.

 

“No, you jerk.” He rolled his eyes before his face sobered into seriousness. “Just, thinking about how lucky I am to have you.”

 

Though he didn’t think it was possible, Poe’s face grew even softer, before he leaned down, catching Finn’s lips in a gentle kiss. “Thank you. For today. For everyday,” he said between quick kisses. 

 

Finn shivered slightly in Poe’s arms. 

 

“You cold?” The older man asked, hands rubbing up and down Finn’s back and arms, trying to warm him up. 

 

“A little.” 

 

“Let me go throw another log in the fire?”

 

At Finn’s nod, Poe planted a quick kiss to his forehead before he gently untangled himself from Finn’s arms and legs, walking over to their large fireplace and throwing another log in. 

 

Finn moved the blanket off of himself, moving silently until he was kneeling behind Poe as the man tended to the fire. 

 

“Hey, Finny. I was thinking, what if -”

 

He stopped mid-sentence as he turned around, his eyes growing wide at the sight of Finn, knelt before him, engagement ring in his hand.

 

“ _ Corazan _ .” Poe’s voice was strained, tears already welling in his eyes. 

 

“Poe, I hope you know how much I love you. You make me the happiest man to have ever walked on this planet. You’re good and kind and beautiful in every way. You make me feel like I’m worth my weight in gold, like I’m someone worth loving.” (And, dammit Finn, get your shit together. Don’t you start crying.)

 

“I never,” Finn continued, swallowing back tears as he continued, “I never thought much of myself before you found me.”

 

“Finn-” Poe said, not even attempting to stem the tide of tears flowing down his cheeks. 

 

“And I don’t know if I’ll ever believe that I deserve you. But if you’ll let me, I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to deserve you, taking care of you and making you smile and reminding you of how good you are. And -” 

 

He was cut off when Poe lunged forward, knocking him back onto the carpet. Poe’s body blanketed his as the older man kissed him senseless, one hand cradling the back of Finn’s head, the other under his tee-shirt. 

 

Surprised or not, Finn couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around Poe, kissing the man back with as much intensity. He could feel wetness on his face, though he couldn’t tell if the tears were from him or from Poe. 

 

Soon, the feeling of the gold ring gripped in his hand pulled Finn back to reality and he remembered what he was trying to do before Poe had interrupted. 

 

He broke the kiss for a moment, just long enough to say “Wait, Poe-” before his boyfriend’s lips were back upon his own, cutting off his protest. 

 

He kissed him back for a brief moment, before pushing him once more. “Poe.”

 

His boyfriend attempted to go back in and continue the kiss, but Finn held him back, leading Poe to just start kissing along his neck and jawline. 

 

“Dammit, Dameron! Would you let me finish asking?”

 

Poe hummed against his neck before kissing his way up his jawline. He stopped long enough to say “the answer’s yes. Of course it’s yes,  _ Corazon _ .” 

 

He tried to go in for another kiss, but Finn held him back. 

 

“No.” 

 

“No?” Poe’s confusion was evident in the single word. 

 

“No. You’re going to let me do this right.” 

 

“Finn -” 

 

Finn took Poe’s face between his hands, gazing at him with utter love and adoration. “You  _ deserve  _ to be asked right.” 

 

Poe’s face softened and a fresh batch of tears welled in his eyes. He gave a jerky nod, his breath hitching slightly as Finn planted a kiss on his forehead. 

 

“Poe Dameron.” Finn asked, as he held up the ring, his voice and his hand shaking ever so slightly. “Will you marry me?” 

 

The actor smiled, running a hand through Finn’s hair. “Yes.”

 

Finn smiled brighter than any star ever could as he held Poe’s left hand and slid the ring on. 

 

Poe glanced at the ring for all of two seconds before grabbing Finn’s face between his hands and giving him a deep kiss. 

* * *

 

 

“You should probably call Leia and Han before we go to bed.” Finn suggested, laying next to Poe, absentmindedly playing with his hair after a few rounds of lovemaking (and Finn would happily attest that  _ we-just-got-engaged  _ sex was the _best_ sex.)

 

“Yeah, they’ll be happy to know you’re planning to make an honest man out of me.” Poe answered, dropping a kiss to Finn’s chest.

 

Finn smirked, holding Poe tighter. “You know, Han cried when I told him I was proposing.”

 

“Wait, you told Pops?” 

 

“Well, yeah.” Finn answered like it was nothing. “I wanted them to know. They’re important to you, so…”

 

Poe kissed Finn again. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m so glad you’re here.” He chuckled. “Even if you did steal my thunder.”

 

“What?” 

 

Poe untangled himself from Finn and hurried toward the bookshelf. 

 

“Poe?” Finn asked again, sitting up. 

 

“Just a second, babe.” Poe said distractedly, glancing over the spines of the books before he found an old one about method acting. He pulled it off the shelf and flipped to the back cover. Finn could hear tape ripping before the book was closed and placed back on the shelf.

 

Poe walked back over the blanket, sitting down next to Finn and kissing his cheek. 

 

He continued to look at Poe, confused, before the older man nodded toward his hand, which Finn realized was extended and open - 

 

With a engagement ring resting in the palm. 

 

Finn’s sharp intake of breath echoed across the room. “Wha-”

 

“I had it for a few months, but couldn’t figure out how to ask. I’ve honestly had about five plans, but none of them seemed worthy of you.” Poe admitted with a shrug. 

 

“Poe…”

 

“So I kept putting it off. I was hoping I would figure something out at the cabin, but then…” He glanced at his own engagement ring sitting snug on his finger. “I’m really glad you asked.” 

 

“I’m glad I did too.” Finn somehow muttered, though his mouth was suddenly dry as the desert. 

 

“And I know you already asked, but…”

 

Poe grabbed Finn’s hand before kneeling in front of him. “You are...the single greatest thing that has ever happened in my life. I’ve never been happier or smiled more or laughed louder than I have since you saved BB-8 at that dog park.” He swallowed loudly before continuing. “And I love you. I love you so much, Finn. And I want to protect you and make you laugh and take care of you when you’re sick. I want to dance with you and stress bake with you and fight over the remote with you.” 

 

Finn couldn’t help but chuckle. 

 

“I want to grow old with you. I want to have a family with you. Everything in my future, from the smallest moment to the biggest, I want you by my side. Only you,  _ Corazon.  _ Marry me?”

 

Finn nodded quickly, managing a barely audible “yes” before pulling Poe up and into his arms, kissing him soundly. 

 

Poe quickly returned the kiss, before breaking it to slide the ring - a silver band with a trio of diamonds running across it - onto Finn’s finger. 

 

“God, you look good wearing my ring.” Poe muttered, pulling Finn in for another kiss.

 

“It fits perfect.” Finn muttered between kisses. 

 

“Yeah, I had Ma get your size for me. Sneaky, huh?” Poe bragged, causing Finn’s gaze to snap up to him and pull away. 

 

“Wait, wait...are you telling me Han and Leia knew we both had rings and were both planning to propose this weekend?”

 

Poe froze, glancing at Finn in shock before laughing loudly. “Yeah, sounds about right.” 

 

Finn shook his head. “Well, we’re going to have to call and tell them the news, then.” 

 

“Later.” Poe countered, stepping into Finn’s arms and cuddling against him. 

 

Finn’s arms instantly wrapped around him, holding Poe tight, rocking back and forth as Poe hummed softly. 

 

Yeah, they could wait until later. They had a whole future ahead of them, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and still being invested in this series after the unannounced and unanticipated hiatus. Hopefully I'll have more for you soon.
> 
> And, my undying gratitude and love to my lovely beta-reader floatingkhoshekfloats, who read this quickly while I was in the midst of a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day so I could have the validation I apparently desperately need.


End file.
